


Challenge Accepted

by panicparade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gobstones, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Weasel could never best him in anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hd_writers Wizarding Games on Lj. Originally posted [Here](http://bloodisshrp.livejournal.com/14839.html).   
> Not beta-ed.

“You want  _me_  to play Gobstones?” Draco asked again, speaking more slowly and clearly this time in case he’d heard Pansy wrong.   
Pansy stared down at him, hands on her hips and replied, in her no nonsense voice which had once even scared Weasely into action, “Yes. I do. It’s a matter of House honour now Draco, they think we can’t play!”   
  
“And I can’t! You know that, I’ve never even tried the foul game.”   
  
Pansy sighed and grabbed his arm, nails digging in and making him wince, “Do I look like I care? And it’s really easy, from what I’ve heard you just have to win all the stones. You’re good at that part; Merlin knows I’ve lost most of my chocolate frog cards to you over the years.”   
  
Draco let her pull him to the table, resisting only resulted in pain and a Pansy who was angry was scary.   
  
He was pushed unceremoniously into a chair and it was only when he’d settled down that he’d gotten a chance to see who his opponent was – Weasely. He smirked and relaxed in his chair, this was going to be a piece of cake.   
  
The Weasel could never best him in anything.   
  


(*)

  
Draco cursed and scrubbed harder at his hair, wrinkling his nose as the smell still clung to his body.   
  
Stupid Pansy and stupid Weasely and stupid foul  _smelling liquid throwing cursed stones._    
  
He hated Gobstones! 


End file.
